


more than enough

by emilyseyebrow



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deliberately Ambiguous, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i write a lot of soft, god this is the softest thing ive ever written, i just think that they :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyseyebrow/pseuds/emilyseyebrow
Summary: George opens his eyes to see Dream watching him intently, a fond smile playing at his face.“What?” George asks, mirroring his expression.“Nothing,” Dream says, and George watches as his eyes roam over his face before landing to meet his gaze again. “This is perfect.You’reperfect.”dnf but make it soft and sappy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short liddol drabble to get back into the flow of writing, but i actually liked it a lot so i'm posting it :]  
> it's purely self-indulgent fluff but i hope you enjoy

George exhales softly. They’re close enough together that Dream can count the pale freckles spattered lightly across his cheeks, foreheads resting gently against another in a silent gesture of affection. 

“You’re sure you want this?” George asks quietly. 

Dream is silent, as if considering the question, and for a moment George’s heart skips a beat and he leans back minisculely. Dream must notice the shift in his demeanor - to be fair, he always has - because he reaches out and takes one of George’s hands in both of his own.

“I think,” he begins, then stops again. Dream rubs his thumbs across George’s knuckles reassuringly, smiling at their intertwined hands before he looks up and meets George’s eyes. 

“I’ve never been wanted like I wanna be wanted by you,” he says at last, and it’s soft and shy, but his voice is unwavering and sure. 

George blinks in silent puzzlement before a smile breaks out on his face. It almost doesn’t make sense, but it feels more right than anything else possibly could have. Dream’s words are  _ just words _ , and confusing ones at that; but the confession is so unmistakably  _ Dream _ that as the syllables leave his mouth with deliberate hesitance, George can’t help but be absolutely enamored. 

“You’re so stupid,” he says through a shaky exhale. 

“You love me,” Dream counters, and he looks positively delighted with himself. George rolls his eyes, meeting the gaze of gleaming green eyes filled with stardust and moonshine and everything in between. 

“Maybe I do,” he murmurs, and finally leans in to press their lips together. Dream hums contentedly. It’s soft, and it’s tender, it’s everything he could have possibly imagined and more because its  _ Dream _ , and this is all real, and everything is perfect. 

He pulls back after a few moments with a gentle sigh, leaning his forehead against Dream’s once again and basking in the moment. George opens his eyes to see Dream watching him intently, a fond smile playing at his face. 

“What?” George asks, mirroring his expression. 

“Nothing,” Dream says, and George watches as his eyes roam over his face before landing to meet his gaze again. “This is perfect.  _ You’re _ perfect.”

George can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, but he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed. Nothing could ruin this moment, right here and right now with the one he loved. 

Emotions curl in his chest, squeezing at his heart until it feels like it’s about to burst. Lacking words to express them properly, he kisses Dream again. His eyes flutter shut in contentment, and Dream smiles into the kiss. As they pull apart, Dream’s left hand slides up to caress George’s face. Reflexively, he leans into it, relishing the feeling of Dream’s calloused thumb against his cheek. 

When George opens his eyes again, he’s met with a gaze that exudes unfiltered adoration, affection, and the promise of the future. He smiles tentatively in response. 

The quiet stretches on; they’re happy to bask in the warm glow of requited love for a few moments longer. He feels weightless; he’s drifting in a dreamlike void of flowers and sunlight, moonbeams and stars, of which he has no real control. 

Somehow, though, on some level of his subconscious, he knows that it will be alright. 

George leaves the encounter blushing and unable to wipe the smile off his face, the burdens weighing down his shoulders gone and a certain three words lighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they're neat :]  
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emilyseyebrow) i live and breathe dnf and would love to be friends!  
> ((also ik this one is short so im not expecting much but if u leave me a comment i'll literally propose))  
> <3


End file.
